marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 54
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dressen Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = The Visitor! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Jack Keller | Inker2_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Kid Colt rides into town to see his friend Sheriff Potter, however when he asks people where he can find the Potter residence one of the local ruffians tries to pull a gun on him, but the Kid is faster at the draw and easily disarms him. Getting the Potter address, he pays a visit and finds the sheriff in bed with his son Randy by his side. Potter tells the Kid that he is growing too old to do his job and that crooks do not fear him, he had hoped that his son would take his side, but Randy tells Colt and his father that he has no interest in being a lawman. After Randy leaves the room, his father asks Kid Colt help keep the town clean, and the Kid promises to do what he can. Meanwhile at the local saloon local criminal leader Clooney plots to get rid of Sheriff Potter once and for all and take control of the town, and run it with his gambling operation. This is when one his minion who clashed with Kid Colt arrives to warn his boss that the Kid is in town. They begin a fake fun fight in the saloon to draw in Kid Colt. Although the Kid falls for the trap, his lightning fast reflexes save him from being gunned down. At the Potter house, the sheriff hears the shots and decides that Kid Colt needs some help and gets dressed. Randy comes home and finds his father about to go out and tries to stop him, but Potter shoves his son away and goes to face off against Clooney and his men. He rushes into the saloon to help Kid Colt but finds himself pinned down behind a table with the outlaw hero. However just when things seem lost, Randy bursts into the room, distracting Clooney and his men long enough for Sheriff Potter and Kid Colt to get the drop on them and force the outlaws to surrender. In the aftermath of the battle, Randy realizes that it is important to become the sheriff of the town, and his father gladly passes on his star to his son. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Clooney Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Range Feud | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = The Desperate Man! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Doug Wildey | Inker4_1 = Doug Wildey | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Gun Smoke! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Jack Keller | Inker5_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Spotting a gang of men attacking a girl on a wagon, Kid Colt comes to her aid sending the shooters packing. Escorting her home, the Kid learns that she is Ann Marshall and that her Uncle Oliver is well on his way to discovering a strike of gold dust, making him a target. While her uncle has kept the location of his dig a secret, local outlaws have targeted her in order to get to Oliver and his find. Kid Colt agrees to help her get supplies to her uncle and the pair go into town so he can get a hotel room for the night. Kid Colt is spotted by some of the outlaws after Oliver's gold and have tipped off the desk clerk to give Kid Colt a specific room so they can easily get rid of him. However, the Kid notices how nervous the clerk is tipping him off to the trap. That night the Kid bundles some clothing in his bed to look like he is sleeping in it, tricking his would-be assassin to think has been eliminated. When the desk clerk enters the room to make sure Kid Colt is dead, the Kid grabs him and forces him to talk, learning that the outlaws were planning on kidnapping Ann and forcing her to show them where her uncle's mine is. When Kid Colt gets to the Marshall house he finds that he is too late, but tracks Mallon and his gang to Oliver's mine. There Mallon learns that Oliver has not found the gold yet and decides to begin blasting to find it. Just then, Kid Colt arrives with guns blazing forcing Mallon's gang to retreat. Mallon then threatens to blow them all up with dynamite, but Kid Colt punches him out and quickly tosses the explosives away. As luck would have it, the random toss uncovers the gold making the Marshal's rich. Later back in town to stake his claim, Oliver offers Kid Colt a stake in his gold find, but the Kid politely turns it down, and rides away. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mallon gang Races and Species: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}